Petals Rewritten
by mentalseadolphin
Summary: Basically Fairy Tail second generation. This isn't a sequel for Petals! You don't have to read Petals the original to understand what's going on with this story. This will eventually have a real summary. All the Fairy Tail characters will be in this.


~~This Story Is Not A Sequel~~

~~It Is The Rewritten Version Of My Story Petals~~

~~You Do Not Have To Read Petals To Understand This Story~~

 **A/N:** **Before I start this, I want you all to know I'm extremely excited for picking this series up again. With that, I want you all to know that this is the prologue. Therefore everything will be more spread out with snips and pieces, in the end contributing to the main idea so I can get the story flowing along. The way it's presented will be different after this, meaning it will all go along together and won't be constantly cutting to different shots. Lastly, in the original, I didn't have a first person narrator deal, which I do now. So don't be confused with the "I" and stuff. I really hope you enjoy, I worked very hard on this! ~mentalseadolphin**

"This takes everything"

"I know."

"Are you willing to lose everything?"

"No"

XXX

Flames, colossal and scalding, roared; devouring everything it came into contact with. With the tips of his scorching fingers, he reached out, barely grasping the flaxen locks of his stunning wife. "Lucy" Natsu Dragneel croaked, running his fingers through her silky hair. "Everything's going to be okay".

XXX

Truly magnificent. This is a tale of Nashi Dragneel, a bright and cheery girl. She was one of the most unique and mesmerizing people I've ever laid eyes on. Just speaking to her causes a warm feeling to invade your chest, begging- hoping for more. She fills empty people up, drunk off her inviting chocolate eyes and her bashful gazes.

While yes it's true she gives people new meaning in their sad and bare lives, it never meant hers was perfect.

She, just like anyone else, was flawed. From the top of her head down to the tips of her toes. As breaktaking as she was, deep down she was cracked. A mirror with sharp edges, impossible to pick up without getting cut. People tried putting the pieces together. And each time they were sliced, a crimson fluid dripping from their wounded hands. Despite that, they continue putting the uneven scraps of glass together.

XXX

"What do you mean Fairy Tail disbanded!" Sting slammed his hands onto the wooden surface, a scowl sweeping over his features. "They made it out safe didn't they?" Yukino timidly stated, her eyes cast downwards.

"It's something they have to do you whiny babies."

XXX

Lucy stared into those ocean eyes, a faint smile curving at her lips. "Juvia" she remembers saying, twisting the golden band around her finger. Juvia stares back at her, reaching her hand out. Her petite hand hovers over Lucy's pregnant belly, her fingers brushing up against the soft fabric of Lucy's cream colored dress.

"Congratulations" Juvia whispered, staring at her stomach in awe. "Oh no, I should be congratulating you. I didn't know you were 9 months pregnant! Storm's what? Only 10 months old? I bet you he's excited for a new sibling."

A smile graces Juvia's lips. "I don't think he understands quite yet. He'll have more than one sibling…"

"You're having twins?!"

"Surprise?"

XXX

"Nashi get off the counter!" Lucy yelled, whacking her 13 year old daughter on the head with a wooden spoon. "I can't reach the plates though!"

A loud laugh fills the room. "You're so short! I'm only 11 and I'm taller than you!" Nashi's younger brother, Igneel, called. He walked to the counter, grabbing a plate from a shelf and placing it onto the table with a loud bang.

"There you go shortie." he said, causing Nashi to furrow her brows in anger. "Say that again-"  
"Nashi get off the counter."

Nashi sighed, hoping off. "He called me short, momma!" she complained, puffing her pale cheeks out. "Igneel, Nashi, don't be mean to each other."

"I wasn't being mean!"

XXX

Nashi stared at the bedridden boy before her, eyes once filled with love and warmth now cold and distant.

"I wished I listened to mom" the now 15 year old says, her hands trembling a bit. "I really do" she added afterwards, like she needed to confirm her previous statement. Like someone wouldn't believe her. Like she needed to prove herself.

"I'm sorry it was you Igneel. You see-"

She stopped speaking, her breath hitching.

"This was never supposed to happen. Or maybe it was. I don't know anymore. I'm sorry you're stuck in that bed."

Nashi lightly touched the silky sheets next to her, rubbing the comfortable material against her thumbs. "It's soft" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper ,"Very soft."

 **A/N: It was short I know. It's because it's the prologue. The real chapters I'm striving for them to be around 10,000 words. I explained everything in the author's note on the original Petals. ~mentalseadolphin**


End file.
